Ironhide's Revenge The Whoopee Coushing
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: -SEQUEL TO 'Ironhide's revenge Ratchet's New Paintjob' - Ironhide gets even with his daughter Snowbird after she stuffed confetti in his Cannons. NOW HAS BLOOPERS!
1. Ironhide's Revenge: The Whoopee Coushing

**Author's note**: Hey everyone, here is the sequel to 'Ironhide's Revenge Ratchet's New Paintjob', enjoy! =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Com-link.

Ironhide didn't think that a day would come when he would need Que's assistance, he hoped that the inventor would help him with his next prank, only this time it was on his daughter after she had stuffed confetti into his cannons. He arrived outside Que's lab, the double metal doors swished open automatically and Ironhide walked cautiously in, he could sense Que in here, so he walked further into the 'Lab of Explosions' as Sideswipe had jokingly dubbed it. Ironhide found Que in the office working on a small invention, and by the looks of it he hadn't heard the Weapons Specialist enter the lab, Ironhide stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Que jumped when someone cleared their vocals, he looked towards the doorway and was surprised to see Ironhide standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, he smiled "**Ironhide**" he greeted cheerfully "**you never come here, good to see you**"

Ironhide grunted as he walked over and leaned against the desk, then after a moment of silence he spoke "**I need a favour from ya Que**"

The Inventor raised an 'eyebrow' in surprise, it was _very_ unusual for the black mech to ask a favour from him "**What can I do for you?**" he asked.

Ironhide looked at Que "**I want you to make somethin' fer me**" he replied.

"**What?**" the dark blue mech asked.

There was a pause as Ironhide smirked then said "**A Cybertonian sized whoopee coushing**"

Que thought his mouth would drop to the ground he was that shocked "**A Cybertonian sized whoopee coushing?**" he repeated making sure his Audio Receptors weren't malfunctioning.

Ironhide nodded "**Yup**" he replied simply.

Getting over his shock Que asked "**Why do you need a Cybertonian sized whoopee coushing?**"

"**Remember when Snowbird pranked me by stuffing confetti into my cannons** the Weapons Specialist replied, when he received a nod from the Inventor he continued "**well I want to get even with her**"

"**And you need my help in achieving that**" Que summarised, when Ironhide nodded he said "**Ok, I'll help, it'll be done later on today**"

The black mech nodded as he straightened up and gave Que a firm clap on the shoulder "**Cheers Que**" he said with a slight smile "**com me when you're done, n' I'll come and get it**"

The Inventor smiled "**No problem Ironhide**" he replied.

The Weapons Specialist did a nod then walked out the office, when the lab doors opened he nearly jumped out of his armour when he saw his Bondmate, he put a hand to his chest plates "**Jesus Ratch**" he said glaring at the Medic "**tryin' to give me an early death**"

Ratchet just looked confused, he knew his Bondmate _never_ came to Que's lab "**What are you doing here 'Hide?**" he asked "**you never come here**"

After Ironhide's Spark had recovered he replied "**I was askin' a favour from Que**"

The Medic raised an 'eyebrow', what was his Mate up to "**What're you up to 'Hide?**" he asked suspiciously.

Ironhide sighed, he might as well 'spill it' as the humans say "**Remember when Snowbird played that prank on me**" he replied.

Ratchet smirked, oh he remembered the purple femme had stuffed his Bondmate's cannons with confetti "**Yes I remember**" he replied, then he chuckled "**and if I remember correctly, Rebecca called you 'Confetti Cannons'**"

The Weapons Specialist gave his Mate a mock glare "**Yeah she did**" he replied "**anyway, basically I'm gonna get even with her like I did with you**"

The Medic chuckled "**What are you going to do to her?**" he asked.

Ironhide smirked "**I asked Que to make me a Cybertonian sized whoopee coushing**" he replied, then he whispered in his Bondmate's Audio Receptor the rest of his plan.

When he finished Ratchet couldn't help but laugh, he had to admit it was a clever idea "**That's clever 'Hide**" he said after he recovered "**I like that, now if you'll excuse me I need to get into Que's lab**"

Ironhide chuckled as he walked past the Medic and stood in the hallway "**Que said he'd com me when he's done it**" he said to his Mate with a smirk.

The Medic shook his head with a smirk as the lab doors closed.

The Weapons Specialist went to his Workshop to work on his heavy Iron 2.0 whilst he waited for Que to finish his invention.

Two hours later Ironhide's Com-link buzzed, the black mech carefully put his Heavy Iron 2.0 down then answered his Com-link "_This is Ironhide_"

"_Ironhide this is Que_" the inventor's voice came through the Com-link "_I have finished the whoopee coushing, I think you'll be very impressed with it because I searched the internet on whoopee coushings and I came up with a lot of results, so-_"

"_Ok Que_" Ironhide interrupted the inventor "_I don't need to know how you did it, I just want to see it_"

"_Well what are you waiting for_" Que replied cheerfully "_come and see it_"

"_Alright_" the black mech replied "_I'll be there in a minute, Ironhide out_" he closed the connection, then with a sigh he got stood up and attached his Heavy Iron 2.0 to his back, then he walked out his Workshop to Que's room.

When he walked into Que's lab the inventor was in his office "**Ah Ironhide**" Que said with a smile then gestured towards the chair opposite "**come take a seat and I'll get my invention**"

Ironhide nodded as he walked towards the chair and sat down, what he didn't expect was a loud farting noise to emit from under his aft "**What the frag?**" he said as he stood up again and looked down at the silver whoopee coushing.

Que laughed "**Well it works Ironhide**" he said through his laughter.

Ironhide's cheek plates heated up in embarrassment, clearing his vocals he picked up the silver whoopee coushing and looked it over like a curious Sparkling, it looked exactly like a human whoopee coushing only Cybertonian sized, he nodded in approval "**I'm impressed Que**" he said to the Inventor.

Que smiled then said "**All you do is blow it up Ironhide, then put it on a chair or under a coushing then wait till someone sits down**"

Ironhide smirked, then he had a thought "**What if someone detects it?**" he asked.

The Inventor smirked "**It's undetectable Ironhide, even you didn't detect or sense it**" he replied.

The Weapons Specialist smirked impressed "**Cheers Que**" he said as he walked out the office "**I owe you one**"

"**I wouldn't mind having my weapon upgraded**" Que replied with a smirk.

"**Deal**" Ironhide replied "**I'll see you later**" and with that he walked out the lab with his new 'prank toy', now all he had to do now was put it under the coushing in the main part of the base.

When he walked into the main part of the base he was thankful that nobody was in here, his nose twitched a little as he tried to sense a presence, but nothing came back, the only presence was Bumblebee at the Shooting Range with his Charge Sam in the safety zone, with a smirk he blew up the whoopee coushing, when it was fully inflated he lifted the middle coushing on the Cybertonian sized sofa and put the whoopee coushing under it, then he put the coushing on top. All he had to do now was get his daughter, so he opened his Com-link to his daughter.

Snowbird was in her room drawing when her Com-link buzzed, she put down her pencil and answered the Com-link "_Hello?_"

"_Hey Snowbird_" her father's gruff voice came through the Com-link making the purple femme smile.

"_Hey 'Hide_" she replied "_what can I do for you?_"

"_Well I was wonderin' if you'd like to have some Energon with me_" Ironhide replied "_y'know have some father daughter time_"

Snowbird smiled, she loved spending time with her father "_Of course 'Hide_" she replied "_I'll be there in a minute, Snowbird out_" she closed the connection.

In the main part of the base Ironhide rubbed his hands together with a chuckle, then he heard Snowbird's door open he sat down the left side of the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, when his daughter walked in he smiled "**Hey kid**" he greeted.

Snowbird smiled "**Hey 'Hide**" she greeted as she walked over.

Ironhide got to his feet "**Why don't you take a seat**" he said gesturing to the middle "**and I'll get us both some Energon**"

Snowbird smiled as her father walked towards the Energon dispenser, then she plopped down in the middle of the sofa and let out a surprised yelp when a loud farting noise emitted from the coushing, she heard her father burst out laughing and realised that she had been pranked.

Ironhide walked towards his daughter and wrapped his arms round her shoulders "**That was for stuffing confetti in my cannons**" he said through his laughter.

Snowbird couldn't help but laugh along, she had to admit it was a clever prank "**Ok that was clever father**" she said after she recovered from laughing.

Ironhide recovered from laughing and wiped his optics "**I may be an old gruff**" he replied "**but that doesn't mean I can't have fun**"

The purple femme giggled "**You're not a gruff 'Hide**" she replied "**you're a big softie**"

The black mech smiled as he kissed the side of his daughter's helm.

Snowbird smiled, then she had a thought "**'Hide?**"

"**Hm?**"

"**How did you manage to get a whoopee coushing that big**" she asked.

Ironhide smirked "**Que made it**" he replied "**I owe him a weapon upgrade for helpin' me**"

Snowbird smiled "**I guess you processor does work**" she teased, then laughed hysterically when her father ticked her hips "**'Hide!**"

"**Say sorry**" Ironhide teased as he continued to tickle his daughter's hips.

"**S-sorry!**" the purple femme managed to say through her laughing fit, when her father stopped tickling she flopped back on the sofa and was panting heavily.

The black mech chuckled as he wrapped his arms round his daughter's shoulders again, and they stayed like that enjoying each other's company.

**The End**

Let me know what you thought! =D


	2. Bloopers

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here are the bloopers from this Oneshot, enjoy! =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Com-link.

**Blooper 1**

"**Ionhide**" Que greeted cheerfully then laughed "**sorry I called Ironhide 'Ionhide'**"

Ironhide chuckled from his spot in the doorway of Que's office.

IronhideFan1993 giggled "Alright let's do another take" she said with a smile.

**Blooper 2**

After a moment of silence Ironhide spoke "**I need a favour from ya Ra-Que**" he chuckled as he shook his helm "**god why do I keep gettin' everyone's name wrong**"

Que and the crew laughed.

**Blooper 3**

"**A Cybertonian sized whoopee cooshing?**" he asked then laughed "**I said 'cooshing' instead of coushing**"

Ironhide chuckled "**I cock-up names and he cocks up words**" he replied amused.

Everyone laughed.

**Blooper 4**

"**Remember when Snowbird pranked me by stuffing cannons into my confetti?**" Ironhide asked then shook his head as everyone laughed "**I won't change it**"

**Blooper 5**

When the lab doors opened Ironhide nearly jumped out of his armour when he saw his Bondmate, he put a hand to his chest plates "**Jesus Ratch**" he said then laughed when he saw his Mate doubled over laughing.

"**I'm sorry**" Ratchet said as he wiped his optics "**I couldn't hold it in**"

_Take 2_

Ironhide nearly jumped out of his armour when he saw his Bondmate, Ratchet burst out laughing again.

"**I'm so sorry**" the Medic said through his laughter.

"**I swear the next time I jump pieces are gonna fall off me**" 'Hide said amused.

Everyone laughed.

**Blooper 6**

"**Yes I remember**" Ratchet replied then chuckled "**and if I remember correctly Rachael called you 'Confetti Cannons'**"

"**It was Rebecca**" Ironhide corrected amused.

"**Yes it was, frag**" the Medic replied then shook his helm in amusement as everyone laughed.

**Blooper 7**

"_Ironhide this is Que_" the inventor said over the Com-link, then there was a pause.

"**Yeah?**" Ironhide replied.

"_I'm sorry I've forgotten my lines_" Que replied then chuckled as the crew laughed.

"Someone give Que the script" IronhideFan1993 said with a smile.

One of the crew members in Que's lab gave the Inventor his script.

**Blooper 8**

Ironhide nodded as he walked towards the chair and sat down, when the loud farting noise emitted from the whoopee coushing under Ironhide's aft both mechs laughed "**Sorry**" 'Hide said through his laughter.

_Take 2_

Ironhide sat down on the chair, when the loud farting noise happened Que laughed. The black mech tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and ended up laughing "**This is gonna take a while**" he said amused.

**Blooper 9**

"**Cheers Que**" Ironhide said as he made his way out of Que's office "**I owe you one**" he looked ahead and nearly bumped into the wall.

Que laughed "**Watch where you walk Ironhide**" he said amused.

The crew laughed as Ironhide shook his helm in amusement.

**Blooper 10**

With a smirk Ironhide blew up the whoopee coushing, but he accidently blew it up too much and let out an un-mechly yelp when it burst, everyone laughed.

"**If I were human I'd have pissed myself**" Ironhide said as he put a hand on his chest plates.

**Blooper 11**

Snowbird put down her pencil and answered the Com-link "_Hello?_" there was a pause then she heard her father sneeze and giggled.

"_Bless me_" Ironhide said then sniffed "_sorry about that_"

"It's fine 'Hide" IronhideFan1993 assured "let's do another take"

**Blooper 12**

"_Well I was wondering if you'd like to have some Energon with me_" Ironhide said "_y'know have some mother-no I meant father_"

Snowbird and the crew laughed.

**Blooper 13**

Ironhide walked towards his daughter and wrapped his arms round her "**That was for stuffin' cannons- oh for God sake I did it again**" he said as she put his head on his daughter's shoulder.

The crew laughed and Snowbird giggled.

**Blooper 14**

Snowbird smiled , then she had a thought "**'Hide?**"

"**Hm?**"

There was a pause and the purple femme groaned "**Frag I've forgotten my lines**"

Ironhide chuckled, Snowbird ended up giggling.

**The End**

At last! Second set of bloopers done! =D

Let me know what you thought! =)


End file.
